


It Is Water (Though Its Frozen)

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: HE IS, HES LIKE A MER-SEAL, IM CALLING ALEX A SELKIE, Other, TECHNICALLY NOT A SELKIE, be careful, it mentions blood so!!!!!!, leave me alone, ok, theres a non graphic depiction of violence at the beginnin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas doesnt believe in fairytales,</p><p>Or rather,</p><p>He didnt until he found Alex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On a Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> There a bit of blood @ da beginning be careful young babiesss
> 
> ALSO PLEASE EXCUSE MY COMPLETE BUTCHERING OF MYTHOLOGICAL TERMS IM FULLY AWARE THAT ALEX ISNT TECHNICALLY A SELKIE AND I APOLOGIZE BU T IM NOT CALLING HIM A MERSEAL THE WHOLE TIME
> 
> Title and chapter titles from On A Good Day by Joanna Newsom!

Thomas never believed in fairytales, (he was a grown-ass man, thank you very much) but he was pretty sure that the creature in front of him could be considered something out of a fairytale.

It had started in the early morning, Thomas'd been out for a walk. He preferred the morning, in Virginia it got sticky and humid in the afternoons, and the sky darkened very quickly at night. The morning, however, was perfect. It was cooler, and the sun usually hung low in the sky, casting a warm color across the town. The air usually wasnt as humid, either, making it the best time for walking, in Thomas's opinion.

About halfway between Thomas's house and the beach, there was a moderately-sized pond, vaguely shaped like a kidney bean, affectionately referred to as the kidney-bean pond by everyone in town. As he was walking by, a strange noise caught his attention from the tall grass and cattails surrounding the edges of the pond. It sounded a bit like a dog whimpering mixed with ducklings squeaking. Noting that it was June, and that no ducks lived in the pond to even  _have_ ducklings, Thomas wandered over to the source of the noise.

Pushing aside the grass, Thomas expected to find a small dog, or maybe a nest of newly-moved-in ducks, but he definitely didnt expect what he did find.

"What. The.  _Fuck._ " Thomas stepped back from the creature, mind trying to piece together what it was.

At first glance, it looked like a human, with a chubby human torso and upper body. It had long, shaggy dark hair, and dark eyes. It was human, at least until right around the lower part of its stomach, where the skin turned grey with black speckles. It seemed almost rubbery, and its body tapered off into a tail. A  _seal's_ tail, Thomas realized with a shock.

"Same to you, asshole." The creature growled, and Thomas had another realization; it was male, and it wasnt exactly happy.

"Well hey, you dont have to call me an asshole right off the bat." Thomas exaggerated a pout, and the creature actually looked him in the face, his expression a mixture of anger, frustration, and pain. 

"I'm sorry," the creature snipped, "But im in a bit of pain at the moment, and don't have the time for this."

Thomas then noticed the creature was clutching his left arm, and that, besides the now-apparent abrasions on his chest and underneath of his tail, there was a large laceration on his forearm. Blood was leaking through his fingers and it looked like it was painful for him to move.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, i'll be leaving back to my home to take care of this" the creature hissed, before starting to attempt pulling himself back to the water.

Thomas frowned.

"Maybe you should come with me, I have like, actual medical supplies at my house." Thomas moved to stand in front of thecreature, who flinched away for a moment, before frowning up at him.

"Are those medical supplies things to take me apart with?" The creature snorted. "Im not going home with you."

He started pulling himself towards the water again, trying to move around Thomas.

"Alrighr, im not standing here watching you hurt yourself more by trying to get back into the water." Thomas quickly leant down and scooped up the creature, causing a loud confused shriek, followed by an angry growl.

"Put me down!" He yelped, smacking at Thomas with his tail, but Thomas ignored him, stepping over the weeds and starting the short walk back home.

Upon reaching his house and walking inside, Thomas realized he had nowhere to put the creature that would be comfortable for an extended period of time. About halfway through the walk back, the creature had quieted, staring ahead angrily while still grasping at his injured arm.

"Hey, so, while im patching you up im gnna have to just set you on the ground, but i'll fill the bathtub with water so you can stay there. Its not very big, but i'll eventually find something to replace it." Thomas spoke quietly so he wouldnt freak the creature out more. 

He walked toward the bathroom and carefully put the creature on the ground, moving to get the first aid kit from the cabinet, feeling wary eyes on his back. He then moved over to sit next to the creature, setting bandages (the long kind), alcohol (the cleaning stuff, he wasnt getting the creature drunk), and little waterproof bandaids in different colors (rainbow, because hes gay). 

Grabbing the alcohol and pouring a bit on a paper towel, he tried to pull the creatures arm off of the injury.

"C'mon, i gotta make sure these dont get infected, and this may need stitches, i just have to clean them." The creature slowly let go of his own arm.

"Alright, this is really gonna burn, so while i do this, i just want you to talk, okay? Cause this is gonna be a  _bitch._ " He said, before carefully taking the creature's arm.

"About what?" The creature eyed the paper towel warily.

"Anything. Literally anything that comes into your mind." Thomas held tighter to his arm, making sure he couldnt pull away.

"I mean, i have so much to talk about, with humans especially, goddamn, but why should i?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It'll distract you from the pain." Thomas said, tapping the towel against the injury, eliciting a loud shriek from the creature.

"Okay! Alright, yeah, i understand why-!" His voice hitched and wavered as Thomas touched the laceration again.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay," he spoke rapidly. "M-my name is alexande-er, i live-" another yelp. "In that pond, b-but i think i come from the ocean." 

Thomas finished using the alcohol and quickly wrapped up the biggest injury, placing rainbow colored bandages on the other, smaller abrasions on his tail.

"Well, hello Alexander. My name's Thomas." He grinned.

Alex frowned, but didnt say anything as Thomas carefully picked him up again, carrying him to the bathtub, which had been filling with water while Alex was being patched up. Thomas shut off the water and set Alex inside, who gasped at first at the warmth of the water, but then slowly relaxed, sinking into the water, releasing the death grip he had on Thomas's arms ever so slightly.

"You know something, Thomas?" Alex asked, staring at him intently.

"Yeah?"

"I hate you for letting me enjoy this."


	2. y'all

y'all,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

i am so sorry

 

 

i have been gone for 3 months,,,

that is so Ridiculous i am s o so r r y

 

school and mental illness r rly crawlin up my ass currently so like

 

ill do my bes t ok i love u all


End file.
